Brokenstar
Brokenstar is a huge, long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, torn ears, a broad, flat face, and a battle-scarred muzzle. His tail is bent in the middle, like a broken branchFull appearance revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 64. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brokenkit was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and the ShadowClan leader, Raggedstar's litter. He had two littermates, but they both died soon after birth. They were buried near the dead log that the three of them were born in. Yellowfang said that she saw rage and hatred in Brokenkit's face, even though Brokenkit was only a kit. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she was Brokenstar's mother. For that reason, she gave him to a nursing queen named Lizardstripe. Lizardstripe tried to turn her down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit. Yellowfang had hoped to steer his paws in the right direction as he grew, but became worried when she realized that such an ambitious queen would be raising him. Every ShadowClan cat suspected that Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Raggedstar. Foxheart died without confirming or denying that Brokenkit was her kit. Brokenkit's tail was bent down the middle, like a broken branch. Yellowfang says every cat would think that that was where he got his name, but she actually named him that because her heart broke when she had to give him up. :When Brokentail became a warrior, Raggedstar chose him as his third deputy, after the second one, Cloudpelt, died. Brokentail killed Raggedstar and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed in an ambush from another Clan when he went out at night alone. Brokenstar weakened the Clan by concentrating on battle, apprenticing kits too early, and making the Clan eat crow-food instead of fresh-kill. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock sees Blossomkit flinch at the mere mention of Brokenstar's name, since he was the leader who forced her into early apprenticeship and got her killed in battle. He mentions that queens aren't exaggerating for once when they frighten kits with his stories. Even his birth was forbidden by the law and Rock says that StarClan's hearts must have sank when Yellowfang fell in love with Raggedstar. He says that Brokenstar saw aggressiveness as the only way to prove himself, because after his birth, he had been nursed by Lizardstripe, who never failed to make sure he knew he was not one of her kits and clearly her least favorite. He killed Raggedstar, thinking he could become leader and prove he was the greatest warrior that had ever lived. But as leader, his reign was filled with blood. He was jealous of ThunderClan's prey-rich territory, so after driving WindClan from their home he ambushed ThunderClan, hoping to take over ThunderClan territory. Even when he was blinded and a prisoner, he continued to plot with Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, until his mother Yellowfang was forced to kill him by feeding him three deathberries, which Fireheart secretly witnessed. Rock says it is fitting that he did not get to die a warrior's death, to avenge Blossomkit and all the other cats that were hurt by his evil actions. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :He is mentioned once at a Gathering, where he is a new ShadowClan apprentice. Brokenpaw attacks two unnamed RiverClan apprentices, until the RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, breaks up the fight. Cedarstar is furious at the new apprentice for his actions, and punishes him by forcing him to look after the elders for one moon. Raggedpelt, the supposed ShadowClan deputy at the time, even though it was mentioned that he was leader when he fathered Brokenpaw, is furious with his leader for punishing his son. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brokenstar is first seen at a Gathering, where he tells the other Clans that ShadowClan needs more teritory to feed their kits. He asks Crookedstar and Bluestar for hunting rights on their land. Crookedstar allows ShadowClan rights to the river in RiverClan territory without consulting his Clanmates, while Bluestar decides to think it over after the gathering. Brokenstar earlier revealed that his warriors drove WindClan from their territory, because they would not agree to allow ShadowClan to hunt in they're territory. During the gathering, ThunderClan cats (especially Lionheart) notice how small the ShadowClan apprentices are, which turns out to be because Brokenstar forced kits as young as three moons into apprenticeship, and sent them out as warriors at five moons- a whole moon before they should even start their warrior training. Also at the gathering, Brokenstar tells the other Clans that he exiled a dangerous cat who attacked ShadowClan kits. Some Thunderclan members beleived this to be Yellowfang, who was currently a prisoner of Thunderclan. :Brokenstar later sends a raiding party that steals Frostfur's four kits and kills the medicine cat Spottedleaf. Firepaw and Graypaw go looking for Yellowfang, in case she stole the kits. They find Yellowfang alone, trying to take the kits back. Yellowfang tells them that Brokenstar brought her two dead kits who bore the wounds of warriors. When their mother Brightflower came looking for them, Brokenstar told her he had found Yellowfang standing over them, and exciled the medicine cat. :When Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang lead a ThunderClan patrol, and the other ShadowClan cats in a rebellion against him, Brokenstar reveals in a fight with Yellowfang that he killed his father Raggedstar, and blamed it on a patrol from a rival Clan. He tells Yellowfang that Raggedstar was soft, and that she was soft like him. The rebelling cats drove Brokenstar and his loyal warriors out, leaving them to live as rogues. Yellowfang was devastated, for she had loved Raggedstar. Fire and Ice :Brokenstar and the other rogues that fled from the previous ambush at the ThunderClan camp, came back to ThunderClan camp to ambush again. Luckily, Fireheart being the only full warrior there at the time, quickly organized a defense against the rogues. They eventually fled, except for Clawface and Brokenstar, who had his eyes clawed out, and was blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar then decided to keep him prisoner, and re-name him Brokentail again. Fireheart asked Yellowfang why she hadn't killed Brokentail when she had the chance, and it was revealed that she went against the warrior code and had kits with Raggedstar, even though she was a medicine cat, as the father, and Brokentail was her son. She also mentioned that her punishment wasn't her other two kits dying, but Brokentail surviving. Forest of Secrets :After his defeat, Brokenstar, now Brokentail, as he was no longer a leader, was kept as a prisoner at ThunderClan camp, much to the anger of many of the Clan cats. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar was unwavering in her decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion. Although Bluestar intended to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely told several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spread amongst the cats. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demanded that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once. Nightstar also mentioned that Brokentail stole kits from ThunderClan. When the ThunderClan leader refused, WindClan and ShadowClan launched an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fought back fiercely, and drove the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. Not long after, Tigerclaw's treachery was brought to light when, along with a band of Brokentail's old followers, he attempted to kill Bluestar. It was apparent that the deputy had planned this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang came to the sad realization that as long as her son was alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. Telling him that she was giving him medicinal herbs for his pain, Yellowfang fed Brokentail deathberries. She tells him to have more respect for his kin, and he laughs and says he has no kin. Yellowfang tells him she is his mother when he is eating the deathberries. Upon telling him, Brokentail panicked and within moments died, though not before Yellowfang revealed to him that she was his mother. It is hinted that he may have felt regret at the time of his death for his actions. Yellowfang did not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretended to believe her when she told him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. In the New Prophecy Series ''Sunset :It is revealed that Brokenstar lives in the Place of No Stars when Darkstripe smells his scent. In The Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :An unknown warrior from the Dark Forest is present at the Moonpool when Jayfeather confronts Poppyfrost, but it is suggested to be Brokenstar because he is noted as a brown tom with a crooked tail. He fights alongside Breezepelt when the WindClan warrior attempts to kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, and they bat him back and forth. He is fought off when Honeyfern appears from StarClan to help Jayfeather. :Later, he is seen with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost by Lionblaze, looking at Poppyfrost's kits after they are born. ''Fading Echoes In the Manga Series ''The Rise of Scourge :Brokenstar may have made an appearance in this book. His name is not mentioned, but Scourge scents the forest on a tabby tom with a bent tail with lackeys that call him "Boss." This scene would therefore take place between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, as Brokenstar has already been driven out and can still see. Character Pixels File:Brokenstar.Rogue.png|Rogue File:Brokentail.deputy.png|Deputy File:Brokenstar.png|Leader Family Members Mother: ''' :Yellowfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Father: :Raggedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree References Category:Supporting Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Mentors Category:Rogue Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Leader